


You say tomato, I say tabarnak

by Isis



Category: Bon Cop Bad Cop (2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's call the whole thing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say tomato, I say tabarnak

**Author's Note:**

> Bon Cop Bad Cop fanvid made for Festivids 2010 for janetmaca.

[You say tomato, I say tabarnak](http://vimeo.com/56521780) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

You say either and I say either,  
You say neither and I say neither  
Either, either  
Neither, neither  
Let's call the whole thing off.

You like potato and I like potahto  
You like tomato and I like tomahto  
Potato, potahto,  
Tomato, tomahto.  
Let's call the whole thing off

But oh, if we call the whole thing off  
Then we must part  
and oh, if we ever part  
Then that might break my heart

So if you like pyjamas  
and I like pyjahmas,  
I'll wear pyjamas  
and give up pyajahmas  
for we know we need each other so we  
Better call the calling off off  
Let's call the whole thing off  
Let's call the whole thing off.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to make a Bon Cop Bad Cop vid for a very long time, and had a lot of ideas floating around. janetmaca had mentioned the buddy and comedy aspects of the movie in her dear festividder letter, so I wanted to focus on those. I thought the song "Let's call the whole thing off" would play nicely with the Anglophone/Quebecois tension that is the source of so much of the comedy. Unfortunately a lot of it - especially the main duet part - was too much of an actual narrative to be a soundtrack, so to speak, so I had to cut it quite severely.
> 
> Serendipitously the first thing I saw, when I started clipping, was Martin holding up his badge and then David holding up his badge. This was perfect for the beginning of the vid, and set up the you do this - I do that rhythm. Since the lyrics are more conceptual than literal, I mostly ignored the literal meaning and just went with the back-and-forth imitative clips (which I love in vids) except for the bridge in which, okay, I get a little slashy and almost LKBV-ish with the hurt looks and the unspoken desire and...okay, maybe it's just me. (YES I SHIP IT.) So it's all you do this, I do that, and then things (in some cases quite literally :-) fall apart. Or EXPLODE.
> 
> Technically, this vid was a BEAR. I had a downloaded copy which had been ripped with subtitles, which I knew would present a technical problem; I had hoped to rent the DVD to rip without subtitles, but circumstances dictated otherwise. When I started clipping, I also noticed that the aspect ratio was off, with the typical "tall and skinny" squished effect, so when I saved my clips I also resized to the proper aspect ratio, which as it turned out completely messed things up later. About a third of the clips I ended up using had subtitles, so I had to crop them, and because I had saved the clips letterboxed, I had to clip the cropped version to maintain the bars on top and bottom, and it took a while to figure out how much to clip. I also brightened some of the darkest clips and combined a couple of clips with a fade and garbage matte to get character A with background B, and there was the usual amount of time-stretching and time-squashing, plus a little animated zooming and a lot more dissolves than I usually use. Finally, when I exported the final version, because the dimensions of the clips were stretched relative to what Premere liked, the result was squashed - shorter and fatter. I resized with VirtualDubMod but had to experiment with dimensions, because the first try, done with calculated dimensions, was obviously off. Oog. On the other hand, I got a lot of practice with Premiere. :-)
> 
> The title is a play on the line that most people remember from the song. 'Tabarnak' is an all-purpose Quebecois swear-word.


End file.
